


孕期梗

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding





	孕期梗

卜凡爬到床上来的时候，岳明辉闻到他身上的香水味儿，顿时知道他想干嘛了。还没等他沉默地表达抗议，一只手从背后伸过来，温热的躯体也紧紧地贴住他，一个热烘烘、圆滚滚的东西从后面贴住他的腿缝，带着点儿讨好地磨蹭着他大腿内侧的嫩肉。  
岳明辉的抗议顿时消失在嗓子眼儿里，他感觉一股热流从身体内部涌出，差点当场湿了裤子。

这狗逼事儿谁都不怪，都怪那个倒霉的胎盘。

怀孕初期他俩自信满满地认为新时代的alpha和omega夫夫有足够的现代知识能够摆平一切孕期困难，如果有什么是一本书解决不了的，那就买两本。然而第一次孕检，一个新名词就把他俩彻底打懵成两个傻逼。  
“胎盘前置？什么叫胎盘前置？”  
产科大夫扯过一张纸，画了一个活像是桃子一样的玩意儿，“这是你的子宫，”然后在桃子尖上点了一下，“这是宫口，”桃子脸上又画了一道，“胎盘应该在这儿，”桃子尖儿上又画了一道，“但你的胎盘长在这儿。”  
分别看了三本孕期注意事项大全的夫夫俩张口结舌。卜凡结结巴巴地问：“那、那这要紧吗？”  
大夫继续画那张图。“胎盘是个啥你俩知道的吧？胎儿的氧气啊养份啊都搁这儿走。这玩意儿刚好挡在你宫口，这说明什么呢？第一，在这东西没挪地方之前，你们俩最好不要同房，免得伤到胎盘；第二，如果临产时这玩意儿还是没挪地方，你们考虑剖腹产，因为胎盘会比胎儿先娩出，胎儿无法呼吸。还有，你爱人大龄，我开个保胎药吧。”  
他俩最后提着两大包保胎药上了车，一路上岳明辉坐副驾驶，一边看保胎药的说明书一边愤怒。  
“怎么就大龄了，啊？有没有天理？什么叫大龄？联合国规定不到四十都算青年。你哥哥当年我也是一枚根正苗红的社会主义新爱豆，现在也能唱能跳能黑泡能vocal，我怎么就大龄了我？”  
卜凡开着车。“哥哥，你没听医生说吗，超过二十五岁都算大龄，合着你出道那年……”  
要不是他正坐在方向盘后面，岳明辉现在想扑上去掐死他的心都有。

那是出道第七年，组合解散头一年。四个人各自的工作室早就混得风生水起，只不过保留着团的名义每年举行个演唱会告慰团粉。解散是卜凡坚持的，据说他当时跟秦女士差点哭了，“秦姐，这人生在世还有几个六年呀？我和老岳也不能一辈子这么着吧？”  
秦女士心一软就答应了，公司这几年推了好几个新团，也不能老可着这哥四个薅吧？木子洋双手同意，天知道他给队长和二忙内打掩护早就打得心力交瘁精疲力尽。小弟舍不得是舍不得，但是他耗在好莱坞拍了四个月戏，打电话咆哮中间还隔着太平洋，气势无端就弱了不少。  
“……你甭想卜凡凡我告诉你！”二十五岁的灵超，现在也只有在他这三个大哥面前才会露出张牙舞爪的小孩子模样，“你们俩来拉斯维加斯，我都不带去的！”  
……怎么能不去。  
最后在那间路边随便找的小教堂里，四个好看的中国男人把牧师围在中间合了个影。没有隆重的仪式也没有肉麻的告白，算下来已经足足八年，所有最激烈的爱与欲，落在照片里，也只是四张难掩笑意的面孔。他们见证过彼此的落魄也见证过彼此的辉煌，这样简单的过程，反而能让四个人找到当年在出租屋里，最困顿也是最幸福的那段时光。  
“我说，你知道为啥都爱在在拉斯维加斯结婚吗？”拍完照的李振洋搭着岳明辉的肩膀说，“因为拉斯维加斯结婚简单离婚也简单。你一旦在拉斯维加斯结婚，就等于默认了婚内财产一人一半。”  
连灵超都听不下去了：“洋哥你能说点吉利的么？”  
“吉利的有哇！白头到老，早生贵子？”

……得，都赖木子洋这张臭嘴。岳明辉第一次干呕刚好就是从美国回来以后第六个周。他俩事后复盘，怎么想怎么都是在那个五星级蜜月套房，因为结婚仪式简单想要蜜月玩点复杂的花样作为补偿所致。

岳明辉那时已经是个在业界崭露头角的音乐制作人，无论怎么想他都觉得自己能够家庭事业两不误，何况他对养育自己和卜凡的后代并不排斥。他自信满满地开始规划孕期和育期，理科生的缜密思维里当然包括了性生活这一项。  
“四个月之后和八个月之前完全可以，只要掌握好体位和强度，孕期夫夫没有理由不享受特殊时期的性爱。何况美满的性生活能让alpha和omega都保持良好、积极的心情，以迎接新生命的到来。”——书上是这么写的。去你妈的《孕期Omega必读》，你怎么没写什么叫胎盘前置呢？

总之，一想到贸然乱搞容易威胁到未来宝贝的安危，两个人不约而同地决定未来九个月里坚决不能搞事。无论如何，还有手嘛。和嘴。  
但是他们还是把怀孕这回事想得有点简单了。  
木子洋把岳明辉和他两个姐姐拖了个小群，让已婚已育妇女在群里以自身经验谆谆教诲。“怀孕的症状每个人都不一样，”李家大姐说，“我那时候不知道为什么是腰痛，生完就好了。”  
“我是脱发，临产前去拍清宫戏都不用上头套。”李家二姐说，“不过小辉你发量那么多应该不用担心。”  
岳明辉没腰痛，也没脱发，他甚至没怎么呕吐也没怎么贪吃，他的唯一症状是嗜睡。  
那时候他困得一度以为自己的英文艺名儿应该跟木子洋掉个个儿，只要给他一个枕头他就能睡到天荒地老斗转星移世界末日。中午睡两个小时，吃晚饭的时候眼皮就开始打架，洗澡时连保持直立都相当艰难。好不容易强打精神吹干头发，钻到被窝里就开始睡，一直睡到早上九点，睁开眼又开始想，啊，离甜美的午睡只有三个小时了呢！  
那段时间卜凡也在剧组，好不容易有个假回家看见的就是一个睡美人儿。岳明辉四个月的时候他杀青，在家休息了一个月，每天干的最多的事情就是从被子卷儿里往外掏人，拖出来做操，做瑜伽，散步，擦VE橄榄油，好说歹说、软磨硬泡地哄着哥哥做膝胸卧位，可能当年共军劝降国军也不过如此了。  
一个月以后卜凡新戏开拍，投入了下一个剧组。这回是在陕北，当地条件不好，他住的那个窑洞上铺了三层褥子已经算是巨星待遇了，他也不想叫岳明辉过来跟他一块儿吃沙。  
手术前他请假回来陪产。不仅那个倒霉的胎盘吃了秤砣铁了心似的还他妈在那儿，也不知道小家伙是在爹地肚子里练了个跳水还是怎么的，最后一次孕检还显示脐带绕颈三周半。这下只能剖腹产，没别的路走了。  
剖腹产，挑个日子就行了。坤音两大迷信帝，李振洋和秦女士，拿着他俩的生辰八字和命盘托人上香港去大师算了个良辰吉日。“娘娘命，”秦女士说，“大师说了，这个时辰出生的女孩儿，搁古代那就是个皇后娘娘的命。”  
岳明辉一直不大显怀，八个月的时候肚子没多大，窝在床上吃葡萄，那盆儿刚好放在肚子尖儿上，跟个人肉置物架似的，一边吃一边傻乐，“秦姐你造吗，我们那个omega孕期群里有这么一位，国内三甲医院做了两次B超都是女孩儿，也是上香港去算的时辰，说是娘娘命，最后剖出来是个男孩儿。孩儿他爹当场洒泪，护士还纳闷儿呢，一举得男，这个爹怎么哭得这么伤心！”

得相信国内三甲医院的产科啊，说是女孩儿，就是女孩儿。  
姑娘生出来八斤九两，比她爹当年还重了半斤，看那个头儿、看那大脸盘子、看那长腿，根本不像个新生儿，搞得产科大夫怀疑这个月份儿算得对不对。  
“你这个就是得剖啊岳老师，”这个慢条斯理的大夫就是当初给他们画桃儿的那位，“接近九斤的孩子呢，要自个儿生得遭多大罪！”  
当时岳明辉躺在床上，脸似金纸满脸虚汗，罪也没少遭，一半是疼的，一半是吓的。他们光知道生孩子疼，剖腹产全麻之下，好像睡了个午觉过来身边rua的一声多了个孩子，完全没感觉，谁知道疼的事儿在后头呢！剖腹产排恶露不如顺产，得靠按肚子加速排出。大夫每两小时过来一次给岳明辉按肚子，那道刀口疼得活像一条铁线扯着五脏六腑要给生拽出来，按完以后像被大铁锤敲过。有一阵子岳明辉一看见门口站一白大褂就浑身哆嗦。  
饶是如此岳明辉都没敢按那个吗啡开关。那玩意儿连着输液的管子，按一下就释放一点，定量的，想多按也没有。他看科普说麻醉剂有可能影响母乳质量，所以心一横干脆咬牙干靠，当那个开关不存在。

出了院也没少遭罪。第一个问题是桃儿这闺女实在忒能吃了——为了纪念那位大夫取的小名儿——都说刚出生的小婴儿隔一小时要喂一次，这小娃娃刚吃了半小时又嗷的一声闹起来，眼见儿是两位前rapper的闺女，那嗓门儿，不知道的还以为是拉了防空警报。没几天岳明辉受不了了，举铁举出来的大胸肌再怎么也不能和奶牛比不是？他生产也得有个过程吧？没办法又张罗着买奶粉，可是习惯了吃活食儿的娃娃根本不认代餐，死活就得是他爹这一口儿，各种品牌的奶粉摆了一整桌，大有春日局造七色饭供养德川家光的气魄。  
有一次被闺女嚎得精神崩溃，岳明辉咬牙切齿地叫卜凡去买个电动吸乳器。理科生非见到飞利浦玻璃奶瓶里的容量才能不到黄河心不死，单侧抽出80毫升，合着他们家桃儿每半小时得吃160ml这么多！夫夫俩当场再一次大恐慌，这、这不行啊，书上说这么大小的新生儿每天需要的进食量也就是400-700ML，这不过是桃儿半天的饭量！是不是得给娃娃减点儿？  
这谈何容易！给新生儿戒奶不比给瘾君子戒毒容易多少。没办法还是得去问画桃儿的那个大夫。大夫说了，新生儿吃多少就是多少，“你家姑娘体格大，吃得多，正常的正常的。”这位大夫就没有个着急的时候！  
岳明辉把育儿这件事也想得太简单了。他没想到自己这么好的体格能虚弱成这怂样儿。刚从医院里回到家那会儿，从床上坐起来吃饭，还没吃完两道菜胳膊就酸了，为了保证补给充足，一天吃六顿，还在眼见儿的掉膘。出院没多久卜凡假期用完，他是不想走，岳明辉差点拿扫帚把他打出去，“给你闺女挣钱切！我这边儿工作都停了，俩爹都不挣钱孩子吃啥！”  
……不至于的哥哥，哪至于的？卜凡凡委屈巴巴地收拾行李奔赴剧组，戏拍完了回家一看，孩儿她爹孕期养出来的那一点儿珠圆玉润早消失了，瘦得下巴颌儿都尖了，反倒是闺女胖得活像米其林轮胎人，小胳膊肘儿一嘟噜像白嫩嫩脆生生的藕瓜，百日还没到，体长80公分，体重11公斤。可能是因为吃得好，爱笑，见谁都咧着个没牙的小嘴儿咯咯咯地乐，笑得没心没肺，跟卜凡活像一个模子倒出来的。  
“……桃儿，你可以一定要遗传我岳叔的智商。”过来给娃娃送百日礼的灵超由衷地祝愿。背后岳明辉吼：“你先洗手再抱她！”

第三次带着孩子去做新生儿检查的时候卜凡在家。，卜凡外粗内细的个性，早上那边爹俩儿还睡得香甜，他提前爬起来收拾东西，这么大点儿的小娃娃出趟门不容易，温水奶粉奶瓶哺乳巾小毯子摇铃玩具湿纸巾干纸巾尿不湿小垫子，怎么看都觉得是不是还少点儿什么，焦虑之下又给闺女塞了本小布书，杂七杂八装了两个大包，阵仗快赶上康熙南巡了。  
在他掏出手机来看预约时间的，突然发现自己手机日程表上今天打了个爱心的记号，盯着屏幕看了半天才猛然想起来：这是他们结婚纪念日。  
也难怪，毕竟自从孩子出生以来这几个月过得实在是太兵荒马乱。然而这件事给他冲击最大的并不在于新手爸爸百事艰，而在于——他们整整一年没做过了！

孕期他没在家里住过多久，又加上那个没长在该长的地方的该死的胎盘，仅有的那么几次，也是用手，或者用嘴……也不是说不爽，但是这件事的感觉毕竟是相互的，那得是两个人都爽，才会爽出几何倍数的加成，无论是从心理意义还是生理意义上来说，对吧。  
他印象中似乎从来没有这么长时间。以前训练累，时间表安排得又满，休息时间都是碎片化的，但总有个哥哥弟弟都睡了的时候，一个人悄悄从楼上溜下来，或者干脆就借口打游戏没脸没皮地赖在另一个人酒店房间里不走。岳明辉对他老拿游戏减压总有点担忧，干脆就把这个当作解压的另一种方式。但哪怕不顾及队里还有个刚成年没多久的半大孩子，周围总是时刻围绕着一打以上的工作人员，总不能光明正大的走到弟弟面前去，“亚拉那一卡？”有文化有背景的队长受不了这个。

如何沟通需求，就有个暗号，香水。

这件事忘了是谁先提出来的。Alpha的信息素千差万别，有一款香水和卜凡的信息素特别配，当时还是小弟说的，“凡哥你这个香水，闻着和别的不一样。” 怎么不一样了？小弟瞅了岳妈妈一眼，没说下文，怕招来混合双打，叼着棒棒糖跑了。  
岳明辉凑过来在二忙内身上嗅嗅，嗬……接下来的访谈强烈要求要和小弟换位置。坐卜凡旁边儿腿软。当天晚上卜凡专门喷着这个香水往他床上爬，草木香调和alpha的海洋气息结合在一起，性感又野性，岳明辉觉得自己像一截在暴风雨的海面上飘荡的浮木。  
这件事给了他俩一个灵感。没过几天卜凡送了他一瓶香水，那味道配合他的信息素，简直是一出嗅觉A片，浪得活色生香。这种特殊又固定的香气变成了爱人之间秘密的暗语，只有彼此才能明白的情话。只要对方身上带有这个味道，无论是灵超晚上的补习、联机打游戏，什么都得靠后稍稍。

……但是。  
要说婚姻是爱情的坟墓，卜凡没觉得。但家里有个婴儿绝对是一切、任何东西的坟墓。岳明辉不爱收拾，保洁阿姨问他什么东西该放哪儿他往往就随手一指，或者根本不指，“随便吧。”导致他拉开个柜子，里面就稀里哗啦滚落一堆尿不湿。放手表的抽屉里，江诗丹顿旁边躺着一支婴儿指套硅胶牙刷。  
他在屋子里疯狂地找了半个小时，仍然找不到在满坑满谷的婴儿用品当中，那一瓶有特殊意义的、传递了他们之间那么多年爱情与欲望的香水，究竟是在哪里。  
他正一筹莫展，就听见卧室里嗷的一声，桃儿醒了。

他们预约的这位儿科大夫是个老太太，国内著名的产科专家，微博粉丝六百多万，脱脱水搞不好比卜凡都多。也许是上了年纪，特别喜欢胖娃娃。每次看见桃儿都笑得眼睛眯成一条缝。  
“会不会胖了点？”岳明辉担忧地问。  
他脱离固定的健身习惯太久，肌肉线条早就不像以前那么结实，唯独右臂还有点过去的样子——那是因为抱孩子抱的。刚给孩子量了体重，连衣服，毛重12.5公斤，单手抱十五分钟约等于举铁半小时。  
“胖——吗？”老太太拖长了声音问，低下头去逗弄小婴儿，“咯吱咯吱咯吱，小桃儿，你说咱胖吗？”  
小婴儿咯咯咯笑，爹地爸比坐在椅子上尴尬无比。  
胖吗？但凡有眼睛的人，看到这么一大坨肥肥白白活像个年糕团子的物体，都不会对这个问题产生疑问。有一天岳明辉丢了片隐形眼镜，找了半天才发现夹在闺女下巴褶子里。  
老专家好不容易过足了含饴弄孙的瘾，把孩子抱回给卜凡，抬起头来，架上老花镜，说：“体重是超标的。婴儿生长曲线你们有做是吧？超标了一些，但是对比体长、头围和胸围来看，发育是均衡的，也没有出现忽增或忽降的情况，这说明你们家姑娘天生就是体格壮，所以不用太担心。”  
“那吃太多会不会容易积食？”岳明辉又紧接着问，“桃儿前几天有点拉肚子，夜里睡觉不安生，我怕是胃火。”  
西医老专家睨了他一眼，“什么叫胃火啊？成年人吃麻辣香锅有胃火，这么大的奶娃娃怎么就吃出胃火了？只要孩子精神状况没有问题，不用太过担心。如果怀疑是吃坏了肚子，就取样拿来化验，用洁净小瓶装好，半小时之内送到医院。”  
新手爸爸们诺诺称是。  
老专家又说：“桃儿现在唯独就是大运动发育略微有点落后，都快四个月了，抬头时肩颈还不能抬起。体重大是原因之一，家长也要注意多做婴儿被动操，多用玩具引逗。”  
新手爸爸们连连点头。

刚回家，卜凡还没来得及问自己那瓶香水的下落，就听见自己背带里“噗呲”一声，一阵浓郁的奶臭味儿传来。  
阿姨出去买菜了，两人手忙脚乱地把娃娃从背带里掏出来，这一泡稀拉得有点多，估计是从早上一直憋到了现在，不但爬服沾得到处都是，那个背带简直已经变成了个屎兜子，卜凡米白色的FCUK高领毛衣也难以幸免。  
岳明辉两手捧着孩子腋下，像端着尊佛像一样飞跑进浴室，直接放热水给娃娃洗澡。卜凡脱了毛衣，想丢，看看又舍不得这件当季新款，不丢，那上面褐黄色的污渍只要稍微有个印子，想起来都够恶心的。他到衣帽间找衣服换，衣柜深处有个被遗忘已久的洗漱包，好像是一年前他用过一次再也找不到的那个。  
卜凡心中一懂，拿出来打开，里面果然躺着那瓶香水，Guerlain Vetiver，娇兰伟之华。

桃儿原本是有自己的婴儿房的。经过资本主义洗礼的留学生坚决要求跟孩子分床睡，从婴儿时期培养孩子的独立感。但是最近也许是因为腹泻，桃儿黏他黏得要命，睡觉时小胖手必须搭在他脖子上，摸到爸爸温热的脉搏一起一伏才能安心入睡，换谁都不行。  
折腾了一天，桃儿精神困乏，拿小毛巾擦脸脸的时候就开始打哈欠，岳明辉赶紧收拾收拾搂着闺女躺下。小娃娃上次玩累了犯困，发脾气整整嚎了半小时，魔音穿脑，搞得他第二天听demo都分不出D调和C调。

那股香味太熟悉了。半梦半醒当中他一个激灵醒过来，感受到孩儿他爸某个器官贴着自己小幅度地摩擦。他当然知道卜凡想要的比这更多。  
他不想吗？他当然也想。上个月卜凡还没回家，他出去逛街，随便进了一家店，壕到不像话，把娇兰当空气清新剂一样在店里喷，香根草的味道差点让他当场脚软，脸色潮红地匆匆从店里逃跑了。  
但是卜凡不晓得，他爱的不是Vetiver，而是人工调制的香料当中一点名为卜凡的独特味道。  
现在这个味道就在他身后，他的alpha，释放出来的信息素像海水慢慢涨潮，吞没了他，包围了他，只这气味都足以让他情动不已，何况那人搂住自己的手也开始越来越不安分。  
“桃儿刚睡呢……”他别过头去，小声对卜凡说。  
温热的气息扑在他脸上，爱人花瓣一样的嘴唇在耳边轻轻擦过：“哥哥……你真不要啊？”  
他反手向后抓住那玩意儿，隔着布料在圆滚滚的头上搓动。  
“……我没说不要啊。”

他迅速地去冲了个澡，回来发现儿童房的门虚掩着，透出一线光亮。  
桃儿的儿童房像个日式茶室，只不过铺的不是榻榻米而是软垫，粉色外墙上星星月亮太阳型的小夜灯正在发出柔和的光线，无论怎么看都不是一个很能引起人性趣的地点。但是现在孩子在卧室床上睡着，两间屋子的功能只能对调。卜凡还把婴儿监视器拿了过来，他看着黑白画面里在小毯子下面睡得一起一伏的小婴儿时，他的alpha已经吻上了他的后背。  
“这个东西，”他忍着从身体内部一波一波涌起的热潮，用手指弹了弹监视器的外壳，问道，“声音传播是单向的，对吧？”  
Alpha的吻瞬间停止。两人面面相觑了几秒钟，卜凡立刻翻身下床，“你等一下看见我出现在画面里时说句什么。”

……好的，是单向的。

卜凡一进门发现屋里一片漆黑，岳明辉把所有的灯都关上了。这其实是个好主意，面对着彩虹小马玩偶那纯洁的大眼睛他真有点下不去手。估计岳明辉也是一样。


End file.
